


Full Circle

by blueangel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Magic Stiles, Possessed Stiles, Possession, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueangel/pseuds/blueangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how it unfolds:</p>
<p>There is a young man (stop me if you’ve heard this one before.)</p>
<p>Then there is magic: potent and intoxicating. The first time he weaves a spell…well it’s exciting. The magic seeps into his skin and gets into his blood- his bones.</p>
<p>It’s only a simple spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> well this is my first Teen Wolf fanfic ever so I hope you guys like it, and please comment.

 

 

 

 

This is how it begins:

There is a child. A snot nosed kid who is like any other snot nosed kid: he likes to play with Legos and wanted to eat chocolate chip ice cream by the bucketful. He likes everything really….well except for the dark...and broccoli.

(Only one of these things is relevant, you decide which.)

His mother puts a nightlight in his room after the first nightmare; carding her fingers through his hair as his father checks under the bed for monsters, his badge shining in the low light.

Her smile is gentle as she tells him that there is no such thing as monsters.

* * *

 

This is how it ends:

There is a woman, brown haired and doe eyed, who lies in a hospital bed. She always has a smile on her face. Even as her complexion turns a chalky white and the light in her eyes lessen, her lips quirk.

Her son draws her robots, spaceships, and racecars, and she lets him babble on even as she wastes away.

There _was_ a woman who used to kiss her son’s scraped knees and read him _The Pokey Little Puppy_ until he fell asleep.

There was woman who was Stiles’ mother; she died.

* * *

 

This is how it starts:

There is a young man, and like any young man, he has friends (Scott), his enemies (Jackson), and his crushes (Lydia).

And one night out of boredom (morbid curiosity), he, and his friend search for a body in the woods. It’s an adventure.

This is how it ends (or begins, depends on how you look at it):

There is a young man, different from the first, but like any other young man: he has his friends (Stiles), his enemies (Jackson), and his crushes (Allison). 

And one night his friend drags him into the woods to find a body.

He is left behind, trying to push air into his lungs.

Then…a bite.

This is how it goes:

There is a young man (are you getting the pattern now)?

Stiles

He watches his friend become Batman.

He’s no Robin, though he tries to be.

It’s not enough. Being human is not enough.

There are wolves (Derek, Scott, Peter, Boyd, Isaac, Erica).

There are hunters (Allison, Mr. Argent).

And there’s Lydia.

  
_He_ is not enough, though he tries.

* * *

 

This is how it unfolds:

There is a young man (stop me if you’ve heard this one before.)

Then there is magic: potent and intoxicating. The first time he weaves a spell…well it’s exciting. The magic seeps into his skin and gets into his blood- his bones.

It’s only a simple spell.

The boy feels magic beneath his fingertips. A snap of his fingers and there is a spark, a flame.

Electricity

He feels the ground twitch beneath his feet. For once, he feels powerful.

Sometimes he chokes on it. Usually, he can’t breathe without it, but it’s always there writhing right beneath his skin.

This is how _Stiles_ unravels:

There is a young man, and he feels lost.

His friends don’t know, can’t know what he can do. He hides the books in his closet and the herbs underneath the clothes in his drawers, but every night he does a spell, the ink staining his fingers as his fingertips move across the pages.

He consumes, creates, and destroys until there is nothing left. Until there is only one spell, he hasn’t tried.

_To Summon A SPIRIT_

There was a woman. He wants to see her again.

A mirror and a candle-that’s all it takes.

The young man looks at his reflection, his tongue clicking over the foreign words rolling from his mouth.

The candle flickers and she’s there: smiling mouth and honey eyes.

The candle flickers.

The eyes turn white.

The mirror cracks.

The young man whimpers.

He’s damned himself.

* * *

 

This is his hell:

There is a young man, and he is drowning.

It feels like he is on the other side of the glass; chained and shackled.

The thing in his body- _it_ walks and talks and jokes like him, but it doesn’t sleep and it doesn’t eat.

His friends don’t notice.

The young man knows he’s fading. Time passes in a series of scenes; scrambled images and gaps in time. _It_ picks at his brain and twists his feelings.

He sees his best friend laughing and the woman with strawberry blond hair smiling at him fondly.

There is a young man, sandy curls and a shy smile that kisses him underneath an oak tree.

He cries, because he can’t feel soft curls between his fingers or the taste of cheap beer on his tongue.

* * *

 

This is how _Derek Hale_ dies:

There is a young man, whose screams and yells are ignored.

If he had, had any control of his body he would gagged at the smell gasoline and wolf bane.

 There was a pack here once. There was a house once, a home. Now all that’s left is a husk. He’s going to turn it to ashes. _It’s going to turn it to ashes,_ the house, and all the family that’s left.

There’s a young man, and he can’t feel the good things anymore, but he can feel the bad.

He can feel the wet drip of blood on his hands and the sweat that trickles down his neck.

He can hear the howls.

The man that he has chained, looks at him does so with resignation, even as he is bathed in gasoline and sprinkled with wolfs bane.

A match, a spark, a flame; it’s done.

The thing that walks in his body does so with a skip in its step.

* * *

 

This is how it all ends:

There is a woman, different from the first. She has dark hair and dark eyes.

She is his best friend’s mother.

She cries, the sounds muffled by duct tape, her movements restricted by rope.

The young man fights for control as holds a knife to her throat. His best friend walks in, anger etched into his fingers, claws already out and muscles taunt.

  
_It_ laughs singing, ‘’ Are you really hurt this body Scott? You know Stiles is still in here, screaming.’’

The wolf whimpers and retracts its claws.

  
_It_ thinks of fire and blood and screams. The young man thinks of his father and his best friend and his pack.

Then it all goes black.

* * *

 

This is how it finishes:

There is a young man; he wakes up in a hospital bed. Apparently, he took a nasty fall down the stairs.

(Lydia hit him in the back of the head with a paperweight).

The Hale’s are dead. He has blood on his hands.

The young man thinks, _‘perhaps it would have been easier if the pack had killed me’._  

 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment !


End file.
